Down the Well
by Kaddy 16
Summary: While investigating something for the Queen Ciel falls down a crater and ends up at the bottom of a well with Sebastian. Will they meet Inuyasha and his friends and help defeat Naraku? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Down the Well

AN: Ciel & Sebastian are already a couple, Ciel is also a demon, and Ciel is 2 months pregnant.

Summary: While investigating something for the Queen Ciel falls down a crater in the earth and ends up at the bottom of a well. Mpreg.

Chapter 1

Ciel and Sebastian were investigating something for the Queen. They were looking in a field for craters. Someone has been killing people and hiding their bodies in them. There were a lot of earthquakes lately so there were plenty of places to hide bodies.

Ciel was walking over to one when there was an earthquake. "Ahh!" said Ciel. Sebastian ran over to him. "Ciel!" said Sebastion. But it was too late Sebastian already fell down the crater. So Sebastian went after him.

When they woke up they found themselves at the bottom of a well. They climbed out. When they looked around they found themselves in a forest.

"Sebastian, where are we?" asked Ciel.

"I really don't know" said Sebastian.

Then they heard arguing behind them coming from the well. "Kagome, why are you mad?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was really mad at him. "Sit boy" said Kagome. Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "What was that for?" asked Inuyasha. "For being a jerk" said Kagome. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and noticed Ciel and Sebastian staring at them.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha got up and noticed them too. "Well, who are you?" asked Ciel. "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha said Kagome. "I'm Ciel and this is Sebastion" said Ciel. Then Inuyasha took out his tetsiawwwga. "Stay back Kagome, their both demons" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Ciel and Sebastian and moved behind Inuyasha.

"Sebastian!" said Ciel.

"Yes, my lord" said Sebastian.

Sebastian took out his knives and got ready to fight Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charged Sebastian with his tetsiaga and Sebastion leapt into the air to throw his knives.

Inuyasha just couldn't catch up with Sebastion, he moved too fast, and Sebastion got a couple knives into Inuyasha's right shoulder. Then Sebastian aimed one right for his heart. Kagome couldn't take watching this battle anymore. So she moved right in front of Inuyasha as the knive was already thrown.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome fell to the ground with the knive still in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel looked at Kagome in shock. He never thought that Kagome would move in front of the knive. Luckily Kagome was still breathing.

Inuyasha carried Kagome and began walking to Kaeda's hut for help. He forgot all about Ciel and Sebastian. "Will she be okay?" asked Ciel. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked towards Ciel. "Why do care?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know" said Ciel. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance" said Sebastian. Inuyasha didn't trust them, but it was long walk to Kaeda's hut and Kagome could be dead by then.

"Fine" said Inuyasha while walking towards Sebastian and laying Kagome down. Sebastian quickly took out the knive and tried to stop the bleeding with one of his gloves.

"The bleeding stopped, I'm sure she'll be fine so there is left to do is wait" said Sebastian. "Thanks" said Inuyasha grumpily. They decided to make camp here since it was a good idea to move Kagome.

The next morning everyone woke up including Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha. "I feel a little better" said Kagome. That morning Sebastian cooked breakfast. Since no one brought food he served different kinds of fish he caught for breakfast. After everyone finished eating the fish Kagome just now thought of a question she ask Ciel and Sebastian. "How did you guys get here?" asked Kagome.

"First,we were in England, then there was an earthquake, and I fell down a crater and ended up at the bottom of that with Sebastian" said Ciel.

Kagome thought about this for a moment. "Wait, England!" said Kagome. "Yes" said Ciel. Then Kagome thought about their old fashioned clothes. "What year?" asked Kagome.

"1888" said Ciel. "Why?" asked Ciel. Ciel didn't see anything important about the year."Because I'm from the 20th century" said Kagome. Ciel was shocked to find out that she was from the future. "So are we in the 20th century now?" asked Ciel.

"No, this is the fuedal era of Japan" said Kagome. Sebastian didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Why aren't you surprised by this?" asked Kagome. "I suspected that much" said Sebastian.

Inuyasha was just sitting there listening to their conversation. "Is there any way to back to England?" asked Ciel. "Try the well maybe it will take you back England" said Kagome.

Ciel and Sebastian tried the well, but it didn't take them back to England. They were still in the fuedal era of Japan. "Is there any other way back?" asked Ciel. "Not that I know of" said Kagome. This whole time Kagome was wondering something about Ciel. "Ciel, are you really a demon?" asked Kagome. "Yes, why?" asked Ciel. "Because you seem too human to be a demon" said Kagome.

"I used to be human" said Ciel. This shocked Kagome and Inuyasha. "How can a human become a demon?" asked Inuyasha. "A demon turns you into one" said Ciel.

"Then who turned you into a demon?" asked Kagome. "Sebastian" said Ciel. Inuyasha and Kagome looked straight at Sebastian. "Why did you turn Ciel into a demon?" asked Kagome.

"Ciel told me to" said Sebastian. "Why would you want to become a demon?" asked Inuyasha. "To get away from my human life" said Ciel. "What was so bad about your life?" asked Kagome.

"My parents were murdered by an angel and I was tortured by humans" said Ciel. "The only choice left was to become a demon" said Ciel.

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked about Ciel's horrible life. Then they all turned around when they heard Naraku's voice. "I see Inuyasha has some new friends too bad they won't last long" said Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all starred at Nakura in shock. Inuyasha and Kagome never thought that Nakura would show up. "Naraku, what do want?" asked Inuyahsa. "To kill you of course" said Naraku.

Then Naraku sent his poisonous insects after them. Inuyasha protected Kagome while Sebastian protected Ciel. "Watch out for their stingers" said Inuyasha. "Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't simply do this" said Sebastian.

Just then Sango and Miroku showed up from Kaeda's hut. "We saw Naraku's insects coming this way" said Sango. Then she took out her hiraikotsu and threw it at the insects.

Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga and tried to destroy Naraku. But Naraku's barrier wouldn't break. "Do you really think your sword can break my barrier?" asked Naraku.

All of the insects were destroyed, but Inuyasha still couldn't get Naraku's barrier. Then Kagome took out her bow and arrows. "Stand back" said Kagome.

Inuyasha moved out of the arrow's path. Then Kagome aimed the arrow at Naraku. "Do you really think your purified arrows can make it past my barrier?" asked Naraku.

"Of course" said Kagome. Then Kagome fired her purified arrow at Naraku. To Naraku's surprise the arrow went past his barrier and through him.

"No!" said Naraku. Then there was a pink light that blinded them all and Naraku disappeared. "Is he really gone?" asked Sango. "There is only one way to find out" said Kagome.

They all looked at Miroku. "Miroku, is it still there?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked at his right hand. "It's...gone" said Miroku.

They were all glad Naraku was gone forever. Or so they thought. The real Naraku was at his castle. "They fell for it, Kagura" said Naraku. "Yes, of course" said Kagura.

Naraku was watching Inuyasha and his friends. He was wondering about what kind of demons Ciel and Sebastian were. He never came across a demon that hid their true strength.

Inuyasha and his friends were talking about the battle. But Ciel had questions about the battle that were still unanswered. "Who was that?" asked Ciel. "That was Naraku, we've been trying to defeat him" said Kagome.

"What did Naraku do?" asked Ciel. "He separated Sango and her brother, he put a curse on Miroku's family, he killed Kikyo, and he's been trying to kill the rest of us" said Kagome.

Ciel was shocked to hear this."Who are Sango and Miroku?" asked Ciel. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to them" said Kagome.

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku" said Sango. "I'm Ciel and this is Sebastian" said Ciel. After they were finished with introductions they started talking about each others lives.

While Naraku, at his castle, was planning something to destroy Inuyasha and his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and his friends were trying to figure out a way to send Ciel and Sebastian back home. "What if we take them to see Kaeda?" asked Kagome.

"Your right. Kaeda might know how to get them back." said Sango. Ciel was the only one that had a question about this. "Who's Kaeda?" asked Ciel.

"She's Kikyo's sister and a healer." said Kagome. Then all of them walked to Kaeda's hut. "Kaeda!" said kagome. "Yes, I'm here." said Kaeda.

Then Shippo came out of the hut after Kaeda. "Kagome!" said Shippo. "Hey, Shippo" said Kagome. "I can't stay for long" said Kagome. "Why not!" said Shippo.

"We came to ask Kaeda for some help for our new friends" said Kagome. Then Shippo finally noticed Ciel and Sebastian. "Who are they?" asked Shippo.

"I'm Ciel and this Sebastian" said Ciel. "It's nice to meet you" said Sebastian. "You too" said Shippo. "What is it that you need?" asked Kaeda.

"Well, we're trying to send Ciel and Sebastian to their own time" said Kagome. Kagome stepped aside so Kaeda could see them.

"I take it the well did not work?" asked Kaeda. "No, it didn't" said Kagome. "So, is there any other way to send them back?" asked Sango.

"I believe there is one more way you could try." said Kaeda. Kaeda looked sad all of a sudden and Kagome noticed this. "What's wrong Kaeda?" asked Kagome.

"It's too dangerous though" said Kaeda. Inuyasha was becoming more impatient. "Just say what it is" said Inuyasha. "The only way is to go to the mountain of death" said kaeda.

Everyone was startled at what Kaeda said. Even though they didn't want to know why someone had to ask. "Why do they call it the mountain of death?" asked Ciel.

"Because, it's the most dangerous journey to get to the cave at the top of the mountain." said Kaeda. "What's dangerous about it?" asked Ciel.

"It's full of demons, traps, evil spirits, and it has a fog that confuses you so much that you become so delirious that you kill yourself." said Kaeda.

Everyone thought that was pretty dangerous, but sadly they've been through worse. So they decided to go to the mountain death.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo. Kagome looked towards Shippo. "Don't worry, we'll be back" said Kagome. "Okay" said Shippo.

"Thanks, Kaeda" said Kagome. "No problem, be sure to come back" said Kaeda. "We will" said Kagome unsure of herself.

After saying their goodbyes and thank yous to Kaeda they all left to go to the mountain of death while Shippo stayed with Kaeda at her hut.

Naraku was watching them the whole time. "So, there going to the mountain of death" said Naraku. "We'll just destroy all of them there" said Naraku.

"Yes, of course" said Kagura. Naraku then left his castle and headed towards the mountain of death with Kagura and his other reincarnations.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and his friends were almost at the mountain of death. "How much further?" asked Inuyasha. "I see it just ahead" said Sebastian.

Then everyone walked closer to the mountain of death. Everyone had guards up because they knew just how dangerous it was.

Then when all of them were directly in front of the mountain of death they heard something. "Did you hear that?" asked Ciel.

It sounded like footsteps coming closer to them, but they couldn't see anyone because of the fog. "Yeah, we all heard it" said Inuyasha.

Then the spirits got close enough to them that they could see them. "What are they?" asked Inuyasha. "I believe there spirits" said Miroku.

Inuyasha then tried to destroy the spirits with his tetsaiga. But it was no use, the spirits just phased through it. So Kagome tried her purified arrows.

Kagome's purified arrows really worked. "I got them!" said Kagome. But it didn't last long. The spirits just regained their form after a few minutes.

They didn't know how to destroy the spirits, they just kept coming back. Then the spirits stopped attacking them for some reason.

"Why did they stop?" asked Ciel. "I don't know" said Inuyasha. Then a spirit came straight for Ciel. The spirit came too fast for anyone to stop even for Sebastian.

"Ciel" said Sebastian. "Ahh!" said Ciel. The spirit phased right into Ciel and stayed there. Then Ciel began to look really pale.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" asked Kagome. Then Ciel looked up towards Kagome. "Yes, but I'm not Ciel" said the spirit controlling Ciel.

Everyone, except for Sebastian, were too shocked to say anything. "What happened to Ciel?" asked Sebastian angrily. "He's sleeping and so is his child" said the spirit.

Everyone was surprised by the spirit's words. They had no idea Ciel was pregnant, he never told them. "What!" said everyone.

Kagome turned towards Sebastian. "Is this true?" asked Kagome still not believing what the spirit said. Everyone looked towards Sebastian for an answer.

"Yes" said Sebastian. Inuyasha and his friends had a lot of questions about Ciel being pregnant. Sebastian knew they all would.

"I'll answer all of questions about Ciel after we save him" said Sebastian. They all agreed to this and started thinking of a way to free Ciel.

While Naraku and his reincarnations arrived at mountain of death. They were hiding and watching Inuyasha and his friends.

"So that is why the boy seems more powerful than the rest" said Naraku. "This Ciel" said Naraku. Then Naraku turned towards his reincarnations.

"Let us watch until they defeat the spirits and then we will destroy Inuyasha and his friends" said Naraku. Naraku was thinking by then Inuyasha and his friends will be too weak to defend themselves. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha and his friends were still trying to figure out a way to destroy the spirit without hurting Ciel. "What if we push the spirit out of him?" asked Kagome.

"How?" asked Inuyasha. Then Sebastian thought of something. "By scaring the spirit out of Ciel" said Sebastian. "What can scare a spirit?" asked Inuyasha.

"Repeating their death over and over again" said Sebastian. Then Sebastian walked over to the spirit controlling Ciel. "What do you think your doing?" asked the spirit.

"Just take you out of Ciel" said Sebastian. "How do you plan on doing that?" asked the spirit. "By simply doing this" said Sebastian.

Sebastian then took off one of his gloves and put his hand on Ciel's head. There was a bright red light that blinded Inuyasha and his friends.

"What is he doing?" asked Kagome. "I don't know" said Inuyasha. While Inuyasha and his were very confused Sebastian was in the spirit's memories replaying his death over and over again.

"Ahh!" screamed the spirit. The spirit couldn't take the pain of reliving his over and over again. So he decided to leave Ciel's body.

Ciel almost fell to the ground, but Sebastian caught him. Ciel was still unconscious so Sebastian had to carry him. "Is he okay?" asked Kagome.

"He'll be alright" said Sebastian. Then Sebastian looked towards the others. "I believe Ciel would do better at answering all of your questions about him" said Sebastian.

They all agreed at with what Sebastian said and started to walk up the mountain of death. But just then Naraku decided to show himself.

They all looked towards Naraku and his reincarnations. They couldn't believe that Naraku was still alive. "Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

"You're supposed to be dead" said Kagome. "No, I'm still alive and came to destroy all of you once and for all" said Naraku.

Then Naraku ordered his reincarnations to attack. Inuyasha and his friends began to attack. Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga and destroyed some of them.

Kagome got her bow and arrows then fired at them. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at them. Miroku took out some charms and threw them at them.

Sebastian put the still unconscious Ciel behind him and protected Ciel from all the reincarnations that came at them and defeated them.

After all of Naraku's reincarnations were defeated Inuyasha and his friends, except Sebastian who stayed behind to protect Ciel, went to attack Naraku to kill him once and for all.

"You think it's that easy to defeat me?" asked Naraku looking at Inuyasha and his friends. "Well, your wrong, I'll come back stronger and destroy all of you" said Naraku.

Naraku went back to his castle and told himself not to underestimate them again. He had to think of a new plan that would work better to destroy them.

Inuyasha and his friends were still confused on how Naraku survived. "How can Naraku still be alive?" asked Sango. "My wind tunnel is still gone too" said Miroku.

"He probably only removed the curse so you would believe he was dead" said Sebastian. Everyone turned towards and agreed with him, it did make sense.

Ciel was still unconscious so they decided to set up camp and continue up the mountain of death in the morning after Ciel wakes up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning after Ciel woke up. Inuyasha and his friends had some many questions about Ciel being pregnant. "So, you're really pregnant?" asked Kagome.

Ciel was startled by this question, but he looked towards Sebastian. Sebastian's movements were telling him to answer Kagome.

"Yes" said Ciel. Kagome had another question on her mind, but was too embarrassed to ask. But Miroku asked the question was on Kagome's mind.

"Who's the father?" asked Miroku. All of them looked towards Miroku. Ciel didn't know if he should answer that question.

He was too embarrassed as to what their reactions would be. So without thinking he looked towards Sebastian. As soon as he everyone knew the answer to Miroku's question.

Everyone followed Ciel's gaze to Sebastian. "What, he's the father!" screamed everyone. They couldn't believe that Ciel and Sebastian were a couple.

They never acted like couple so no one would have guessed that. Ciel knew that this would be their reactions. "Yes" said Ciel barely audible for everyone to hear.

Inuyasha and his accepted the fact the Ciel and Sebastian were a couple. Even if it was still unbelievable. So everyone stopped asking Ciel questions and cleaned up the camp site.

They headed up the mountain death. They couldn't see anything because of the fog, but they knew they surrounded by something.

So everyone put their guards up. "Who's there, show yourself" said Inuyasha. Then they came closer to Inuyasha and his friends.

As they got closer Inuyasha and his friends knew what they were surrounded by. They were surrounded by demons. There was no way out, but to fight through.

Then all the demons started to attack at the time. So Inuyasha and his friends took out their weapons and started destroying all the demons.

They almost defeated all of the demons. There was just one more left. But this demon was stronger than all the other demons they defeated.

Inuyasha and his friends knew they wouldn't defeat it if they attacked alone. "Let's attack all together" said Kagome. "Okay" said everyone.

They all attacked together and defeated it. But they didn't see a small demon coming from behind them. "Kagome!" said Inuyasha. It attacked Kagome and almost killed her.

But Sebastian destroyed it with one of his knives. The little demon gave Kagome a big gash on her legs and they were bleeding heavily.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha. "Not really" said Kagome. Sebastian walked over to Kagome and examined her injuries. "There not fatal injuries, you'll survive" said Sebastian.

Sebastian bandaged her up with a medical kit she had in her backpack. When sebastian was done fixing her injuries Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her the rest of the way up the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha and his friends were half way to the cave in the mountain of death. Then they heard traps going off from behind them.

"What was that?" asked Kagome. "I don't know" said Inuyasha. Then everyone turned around to see what it was behind them.

They saw Miroku caught in a trap. "What happened?" asked Sango. "I was walking when this trap caught my foot" said Miroku.

Everyone looked at the trap more closely. They realized, except for Miroku, if Miroku moved the trap would automatically let go and release a poisonous gas.

"Don't move, Miroku" said Sango. "Why not?" asked Miroku. "If you move the gas would be released" said Sebastian.

Miroku looked closer at the trap and realized they were right. "So, how do I get out without releasing the gas?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know" said Sango. "I know how" said Sebastian. Everyone looked towards Sebastian. "How?" asked everyone. "If I cut the trap from an angle I can release him without releasing the gas" said Sebastian.

"How do you which angle is the right angle?" asked Kagome. "By simply looking at the trap it's obvious" said Sebastian. Everyone looked at the trap again and realized it was.

Sebastian took out one of his knives and set Miroku free from the trap. "Thanks" said Miroku. "It was easy" said Sebastian. Then everyone continued up the mountain until someone else got caught in a trap.

"Sebastian" said Ciel. "What's wron...?"asked Kagome. But she didn't get to finish because everyone looked towards Ciel and knew what was wrong.

Ciel collapsed to the ground. They were all going to go to Ciel and help him. But they all collapsed as well. When Ciel woke up (when he thought he did).

He looked around and found himself back in England at his house in his bed. "Sebastian" said Ciel. Sebastian came through the door.

"Yes?" asked Sebastian. "Is breakfast ready?" asked Ciel. "Yes" said Sebastian. Ciel got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat.

When Ciel walked over to the table he was surprised to see two children. Then one of the children spoke. "Hi, mommy" said the girl.

Ciel froze as soon as the girl said "mommy". He couldn't believe he already had the children and he had twins. Ciel decided that this must be a dream so he played along with it.

"Good morning kids" said Ciel. Then Ciel sat down at the table. Sebastian came out from the kitchen with breakfast. Sebastian sat all the food on the table and they started eating.

Even if this was a dream Ciel wanted to stay in it forever and enjoy spending with his family and getting to know his children.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Kagome collapsed she woke up at her house in her bed. She looked around and found moving boxes all around her room.

She got up and went downstairs to ask her mom. "Mom, why are there moving boxes in my room?" asked Kagome. Her mother turned around to face her.

" You don't remember, you're engaged" said her mother. "I'm what!" said kagome. Kagome did not remember getting engaged to anyone.

"To who?" asked Kagome. Her mother thought she had amnesia or something. "To Inuyasha of course" said her mother.

Kagome thought about this , this was her dream , to be with Inuyasha, and it came true. "Where is he?" asked Kagome. "He's moving some boxes into the moving van" said her mother.

As soon as Kagome heard this she went outside straight to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" said Kagome as she went to hug him. "What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy were finally engaged and going to get married" said Kagome. Inuyasha never saw Kagome this happy before and just wanted stay there with her forever.

After Sango collapsed she woke up in a hut. Then kagome walked in the hut. "Get up Sango, you don't want to be late for your wedding day do you?" asked Kagome.

Sango was stunned she didn't even know she was getting married. "Wedding day, to who?" asked Sango. Kagome gave her a confused look.

"To Miroku of course" said Kagome. Then Kagome helped Sango with her wedding dress. "You look great Sango" said Kagome.

Sango started to blush. "Thanks" said Sango. They arrived at wedding and Sango looked around at who came. Her brother, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaeda, and Miroku who was waiting for her were all there.

Sango couldn't believe she was actually getting married to Miroku. She walked down the isle and went straight to Miroku.

Kaeda was the one getting them married. "Do you take Sango to be your wife?" asked Kaeda. "I do" said Miroku. "And do you take Miroku to be your husband?" asked Kaeda.

"I do" said Sango. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said kaeda. Sango and Miroku kissed and they were married.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They were so happy with each other. Even if they both knew this was a dream and may never become a reality. They just wanted to stay their friends forever and be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Sebastian collapsed he found himself eating breakfast with Ciel and their children. He knew it was just an illusion. All he had to do now was convince Ciel to leave it.

"Ciel?" asked Sebastian. Ciel looked towards Sebastian. "Yes?" asked Ciel. "This is just an illusion we have to leave it now" said Sebastian.

"I know it is, I just want to stay here a little longer" said Ciel.

"It's dangerous if we stay here any longer" said Sebastian. "Why is it dangerous?" asked Ciel.

"Because we'll never wake up" said Sebastian. Ciel realized if he never woke up that would the children's lives in danger. "Okay" said Ciel.

Then they both woke up on the mountain of death. Ciel looked around and saw that Inuyasha and his friends were unconscious.

Then Ciel found Sebastian waking up and walked to him. "How do wake them up?" asked Ciel. "I have an idea" said Sebastian.

Before Ciel could ask how Sebastian walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sebastian then put both of his hands on Inuyasha's and Kagome's heads.

There was bright light that appeared after Sebastian did this. Then Sebastian was in Inuyasha's and Kagome's illusion. He walked towards them.

"It's time to go" said Sebastian. Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards Sebastian after they heard his voice. "All of this is just an illusion" said Sebastian.

"Can we stay a little longer?" asked Kagome. "No, it's too dangerous to stay any longer" said Sebastian. Inuyasha and Kagome were sad they leave this illusion, but agreed with Sebastian.

Inuyasha and Kagome both woke up and saw Sebastian next to them. They both looked and saw that Sango and Miroku were still unconcious.

"Will they be alright?" asked Kagome. "Yes" said Sebastian. Sebastian walked over to Sango and Miroku. Sebastian put his hands on their heads and a bright light appeared again.

Then he was in Sango's Miroku's illusion. "It's time to leave this illusion" said Sebastian. Sango and Miroku looked towards Sebastian.

Sango and Miroku didn't want to leave this illusion, but knew it would be dangerous if they stayed any longer. "Okay, we will" said Sango.

Then Sango and Miroku woke up and saw that everyone else was awake. "You too finally woke up" said Kagome. "Yeah, we had to eventually" said Sango.

It was getting late so they decided to camp out and continue the journey up the mountain of death tomorrow in the morning.

While Naraku was at his castle watching them. "So there almost to the cave, I'll just have to destroy them before they get there" said Naraku.

Naraku thought he finally thought of a plan that would destroy Inuyasha and his friends for good. "Be ready, will attack them tomorrow" said Naraku to his reincarnations.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning they packed up camp and continued walking up the mountain of death. Before they knew it they were close enough to the cave to see it through the fog.

"We finally made it!" said Kagome. "Yes, it did take a while" Sebastian. Ciel knew it was time to say goodbye to his new friends. "So, I guess this is goodbye" said Ciel.

The others didn't realize til now that they would never see their new friends Ciel and Sebastian again. They didn't want to say goodbye, but they had to eventually.

"So what do we now that were at the cave?" asked Ciel. Everyone realized that Kaeda never said what to do once they reached the cave. "Kaeda didn't tell us!" said Kagome.

Kadea's hut

"I hope there alright" said Kaeda. "Why, you know they will be like always" said Shippo. "It's not that I forgot to tell them what to do once at cave" said Kaeda.

"Oh" said Shippo understanding what Kaeda meant. "I hope they can figure out what there supposed to do" said Kaeda. Shippo was really curious now. "What are they suppose to do?" asked Shippo.

"There suppose to go into the cave, find a lake, and ask the water spirit to send them to their own time" said Kaeda. "That sounds easy" said Shippo. "It's not easy because the water spirit always wants something in return" said Kaeda. "Like what?" asked Shippo. "Who knows it's different each time" said Kaeda.

At the mountain of death

"I think once we walk in the cave we'll know what to do" said Sebastian. Everyone agreed with him so they were all going to enter the cave with they heard a familiar voice.

"Leaving so soon" said Naraku. He had been there the whole time watching them when they reached the cave.

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha as he took out his tetsaiga. Naraku looked towards all of his reincarnations. "Attack!" said Naraku. What Inuyasha and his friends didn't know was that Naraku had all of his reincarnations 10 times stronger than last time.

They realized this once his reincarnations started attacking them. "They seem stronger" said Sango. "I know!" said Inuyasha. They had a tough time fighting Naraku's reincarnations.

Inuyasha tried slicing through them, but that didn't work. They just kept regenerating themselves. Kagome even tried her purified arrows. Even if they were destroyed completely there were still a hundred more to go.

After almost getting rid of close to half of them. Everyone was exhausted, except for Sebastian. He still had enough energy to destroy them all. But for that to happen he would have to change into his true form.

His true form was a terrifying looking creature, but it was the only way to use all of his powers. Like Naraku said Sebastian was hiding his true strength. And Naraku would regret finding out why.

Sebastian didn't want to scare his friends though. "The only way to defeat them is to fight in my true form" said Sebastian. Everyone, including Ciel, looked towards Sebastian.

Ciel just assumed that Sebastian really looked like that. "You mean you don't really look like that?" asked Kagome. "No" said Sebastian. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ciel. Everyone looked towards Ciel, even though Inuyasha and his friends didn't know they thought Ciel would since there a couple.

"Because my true form is just to terrifying to look at" said Sebastian. "Enough talking" said Naraku. Naraku thought a demon couldn't be that terrifying to look at. "You say your true form is too terrifying to watch, but I bet it's not, your just stalling the inevitable" said Naraku.

"Keep attacking!" said Naraku to his reincarnations. Then there was a dark light as Sebastian turned into his true form. Naraku thought he should have listened to Sebastian. He was right his true form was terrifying.

Even Inuyasha and his friends, including Ciel, were scared of him. Sebastian's form was a shadow with large teeth that disappeared in the shadows. Sebastian was the shape of an unknown animal.

Inuyasha and his friends moved away from Sebastian. Then Sebastian leaped up in the air to attack Naraku. Naraku's reincarnations didn't dare protect him from Sebastian. They were more scared of him then Naraku.

Sebastian succeeded in killing Naraku while his friends, including Ciel, just watched in terror. After he killed Naraku Sebastian turned back into his human form.

After he did this his friends weren't as scared of him as they were. So they moved closer to him. "Was that really your true form?" asked Kagome still scared. "Yes" said Sebastian.

They decided to walk into the cave even if it was late. They knew they wouldn't be able to sleep after seeing Sebastian's true form.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they walked deeper and deeper into the cave they started to notice something ahead. "What's that?" asked Kagome as she pointed ahead. Everyone looked towards where she was pointing.

"It's...a lake" said Ciel. "Something should be there to help get them home" said Kagome. Then she walked towards the lake. Everyone followed Kagome to the lake.

Once they reached the lake they didn't see anything. "There is nothing else here" said Ciel. "Your right" said Kagome. They thought they must have made a wrong turn somewhere so they started to leave.

Then something started glowing behind them. "Wait!" said the water spirit. Everyone turned back towards the water spirit. "Wasn't there something you were going to ask me, why else would you all come all this way?" asked the water spirit.

"Well, can you bring Ciel and Sebastian back home?" asked Kagome. "Of course" said the water spirit. "How?" asked Ciel. "Simple, by just making a portal there" said the water spirit.

Ciel and Sebastian were glad they found a way back to their own time. The water spirit noticed this. "But first you must give me something in return" said the water spirit. Inuyasha and his friends were wondering what she wanted.

"What I want from you is a precious item of his" as the water spirit said this she pointed to Ciel. Everyone looked towards Ciel. Inuyasha and his friends were wondering what was so important to him that he brought.

Ciel knew exactly what the water spirit wanted from him that was precious. His blue sapphire ring that was all he had left of his parents. "My ring?" asked Ciel even though he knew the answer.

"Yes" said the water spirit. Kagome was wondering why the water spirit would want Ciel's ring and why Ciel would give up something very important to him. "You would give up your wedding ring?" asked Kagome.

Ciel's face turned a bright red when Kagome said this. "This is not my wedding ring!" said Ciel. Everyone was shocked to hear that it wasn't a wedding ring, including the water spirit.

She could tell Ciel was pregnant by sensing the other souls inside of him. No one knew what else the ring could be. "Then why is it so important to you?" asked Kagome. "It's all I have left to remember my parents by" said Ciel.

By hearing this everyone knew what he meant. Both of his parents were dead. After hearing this the water spirit decided not to take it from him because she felt sorry his parents died when he was so young.

"You can keep your ring" said the water spirit. Everyone was surprised she would let Ciel keep his ring. "Why?" asked Ciel. "It's the only thing you have left of your parents and all of you have risked a lot coming all this way to the mountain death" said the water spirit.

Ciel was glad he got to keep his ring. "I'll open the portal" said the water spirit. She opened a portal at the surface of the lake. Ciel turned towards his new friends to say goodbye. "Goodbye, I hope we meet again someday" said Ciel.

"Me too" said Kagome. Ciel and Sebastian turned towards the lake and started walking towards the portal. Then they jumped through the portal. Inuyasha and his friends couldn't believe their new found friends were already gone. It seemed like they were only with them a couple of days.

England

After Ciel and Sebastian jumped through the portal they were back in the field of craters. "It's great to be back home" said Ciel. "Yes, it is" said Sebastian. Ciel didn't want to say goodbye to Inuyasha and his friends, but he had a feeling that they would meet again one day.

**AN: This is the ending of "Down the Well". But I _made a sequel_ to it. _It takes place 7 months after._ _The first four chapters are on my profile_. It's called "Down the Well 2". So read it if you want to know _what happens next_.**

**Please review!**


End file.
